A New Comrade
by Copmunk
Summary: The story of a Ninja who becomes a member of the Straw Hats
1. Reboot chapter 1

"The mission has been approved by the council and have chosen me to carry out the operation." The young ninja said to his client who smiled real large at the sound of his good fortune. "That's wonderful news! You do understand that you are to steal documents from that marine base without killing any one correct?" "I fully understand the parameters of this mission I was chosen because I have yet to take a life on any of my missions." The clients smile got even larger good I will be waiting for the documents tomorrow night." The ninja nodded and disappeared without another word.

"Kenta your back where have you been?" a little girl asked as the ninja walked through the door. "I got another mission Sui I had to meet the client to finalize the contract." Sui nodded in excitement. "What do you have to do big brother?" "Oh nothing special, just stealing some documents from the marines." "Wait don't you normally work for the marines?" Kenta nodded and put his hand on his sister's head. "You are right this is probably the first mission that we have had to do something against the marines but the council approved so it seems we have no other choice but to go along with it." Sui looked down at the ground "Please be careful big brother I have a bad feeling about this." "Okay get some sleep Sui I won't ne home till late tomorrow night." Sui gave her brother a hug and went to her room. "I'll be waiting." Kenta smiled at his sister's response. Kenta slowly left his house and slowly to not wake his sister and moved through the forest toward the town that held the marine base. As the sun began to rise he reached the small town and began to check his supplies. He went through his ruck sack and removed his cowl and his kodachi which he strapped it to his lower back.

As night began to descend on the town Kenta made his way to the marine base where he caught a glimpse of himself in a window seeing his short unkempt brown hair that reached his blue eyes with his cowl pulled up over his nose. As he entered the base he had a feeling that there should be more marines around but regardless of the situation he had to complete his mission. He continued to sneak through the base moving shadow to shadow avoiding detection at all cost. "Alright finlly made it to the captains office." He looked through the key hole to see if anyone was about in the room but all of the lights were off. He slowly pushed the door open and crouched walked up to the desk when the door slammed shut and the lights turned on.

"So you did come ninja that's unfortunate." The chair behind the desk turned around and Kenta was in a state of shock. "You looked so surprised to see me why is that." The Man in a Captains jacket said.

TBC


	2. Reboot chapter 2

"You looked so surprised to see me why is that." The Man said as he chuckled. Kenta stared down the man in front of him. "I don't understand what is going on here!" The large man chuckled at the ninjas response. "You don't get it? Well then let me explain it to you this is a trap and you and all of your kind have fallen for it. You think you can just betray the marines like this I don't think so! I was always suspicious when the other officers hired you ninja but now you wont be a problem." Kenta scowled as he listened to the man. "So you ask for a mission that would label us all traitors and here I am falling for your trap what now." 'What now you ask that is simple you and your people will be killed for being traitors!" Kenta reached for his kodachi but didn't draw it. "What makes you think that you can kill us?" The man laughed at the top of his lungs "The reason this base was empty tonight is that the marines have your village surrounded and are just waiting for my signal to wipe you filth off the face of the planet." The man shined a light out the window to signal for the attack. Kenta stood there in shock not knowing what to do. "What is wrong? I just sent the signal but I guess it doesn't matter because you will be greeting them in hell!" The captain drew his pistol and pulled the trigger only to have it miss fire. Kenta snapped out of his confusion and dropped a smoke bomb and jumped out the window and started to run in the direction of his village.

"Dammit i have to make it back in time." Kenta thought to himself as he jumped tree to tree. As he continued to get closer to the village the sounds of rifle and fire filled the air the attack had begun. "No im too late maybe they will be able to hold them off till I get there. Sui please, please be safe." Kenta picked up his pace when the sound of the fighting stopped but he could see fire in the distance. Kenta finally reached the village to see the dead littering the streets. He slowly made his way through the village seeing all the faces he grew up with were now gone. "No, no this can't be happing!" Kenta dropped to his knees and cried out in anger.

"Big brother is that you?" Sui came out from a house that was torn apart with rifle fire. "Sui? Sui!" Kenta ran over to his little sister and dropped to his knees to hug here when he felt something wet on his hands. He slowly looked at his hands as he hugged his sister and saw that they were now soaked in blood sending him into panic. "Big brother I knew you would come ho…." Sui collapsed in her brothers' arms. "No! No! I can't lose you! Not like this!" Kenta broke down into tears as he carried his sisters' lifeless body to a cliff that the two always visited. "Im sorry Sui this is entirely my fault. I should have been here with you."

Kenta watched as the sun rose as he finished burying his sister and marking here grave.

"Don't worry I won't be far behind." Kenta dropped to his knees and drew his kodachi. He raised it up to his stomach and prepared to kill himself.

TBC


	3. Reboot chapter 3

"Luffy where are you going?!" Nami shouted as here captain took off into the distance. "That damn idiot there is a marine base on this island and he is just taking off on his own! Zoro do something!" Zoro groaned as he jumped off of their little ship and started to walk inland and disappeared into the tree line. Nami sighed as she sat down on the deck and then realized that she was alone and took off after Zoro who was already lost in the wilderness.

Nami looked at a map of the island that she had found on the last island that she had been to. She continued to scan the map looking for land marks when she found one that looked similar that was close to a village so she headed off in that direction. When she was making her way she ran across a large amount of marines heading in the opposite direction. Some of the men were wounded but most of them were cheerful as they marched back to their town. "Why are there so many marines around there shouldn't be any in this area there base is miles away why would they be here. Nami kept moving toward the land mark that she found on the map when she started to smell smoke. She continued to follow the smell of the smoke eventually leading her to the outskirts of the town where she stopped in her tracks. She walked through the streets full of dead bodies making her feel as if she were about to throw up. She looked at some of the people realizing that it was the marines that had killed every one in the village. As she continued her way through the village she saw a man on a cliff side kneeling. As she got closer she could see the man holding a blade to his stomach and ran over.

"What are you doing?" She asked as the man sat shaking. "Im taking my life.." The man said while staring at the ground. "Why would you do that?!" The man lowered his blade and turned toward Nami. "All of those people in that village they were like family and there all gone and I want to join them I can't take this pain." s Nami looked next to the man to see a fresh grave. "Who is buried there?" The man sat there frozen at the question then pulled a picture out from under his cloths and handed it to her. "It is my sister…..she also died in the attack. That's why I wish to kill myself so I could be with her." The man started to cry as he raised his blade once again. "Wait would she want you to do this to yourself? I know that my sister wouldn't want that for me. If she were to die she would want me to live for the both of us so don't just throw your life away." The man looked at her with tears in his eyes as he realized the truth in her words and lowered his blade. "Thank you for that I will spend the rest of my life living for the both of us. My name in Kenta and I was a ninja from this village." Nami handed back the picture of Sui to Kenta. "My name is Nami, so would you want to get back at those marines I mean im sure they have a lot of treasure hidden in there base somewhere?"


	4. Reboot chapter 4

Kenta looked up at Nami who had just asked him if he wanted to steal from the marines. "Why would I do that? That is the reason all of this happened! If the elders didn't accept the mission my sister would be alive! Now you want me to do the same thing that got my sister killed!" He yelled as he reached for his kodachi when he felt a blade on his back making him freeze in place. "Just like a ninja to kill a girl in cold blood." A man said with calmness in his voice.

Nami looked past Kenta to see Zoro standing behind him. "Oh Zoro when did you get here" She asked. "I just saw him going for his weapon and I smell death covering the place so I figured this ninja went on a killing spree." Kenta turned quickly and drew his weapon as he caught Zoro off guard. Nami quickly moved in between the two. "It is alright Zoro this man isn't responsible and that grave your standing on it is his sisters the marines betrayed them and killed every one." Zoro kept his weapon raised as he scanned the village to see not a living soul in sight. "Your right one man couldn't do this much havoc. Nami we need to get going before the marines find us to we weren't very discreet in the last town we were in they could still be looking for us." Nami shook her head no "I have some unfinished business here so go wait over there while I work it out." "Fine do whatever you want im going to find Luffy." Zoro walked off into the distance as Nami went back to Kenta.

"Sorry about that…he can be a nice guy at times but any way I know that your people were killed over stealing from the marines but think what would your sister want you to do." Kenta looked at the ground. "It isn't just that and you do have a point but a ninja just doesn't go and do something we have to be hired or be a part of the group from the start it is our way of honor so that we may follow our masters without hesitation to get the job done." Nami nodded than brought her fist to her hand getting an idea. "Well then why don't I just hire you to do it then you would have to wouldn't you?" Kenta shrugged "that makes sense to me." Nami grinned as she made a contract with the ninja. "Okay we will do it in a bit but first im going to do some recon," Nami took off toward the town to start looking for the base and its treasures. Kenta sighed as she disappeared "I already had it scouted for the last mission oh well."

Kenta started to scan the village any signs of survivors but he knew it was a waste of time the marines were very systematic in their bloodshed. Kenta finally made his was to where he and Sui had lived. He walked in to the burnt out building and started to look for anything of value when he came across a small box with his sister's name on it. Nami suddenly stuck her head in the door. "Oh there you are…..what is that that you got there?" Kenta turned in surprise as he saw Nami after only a short time being away. "Oh this it was to be a gift for my sister when she would turn thirteen." Kenta opened the box to reveal a dagger. "The thirteenth birthday is a right of passage for a ninja it is when you first start doing missions. To celebrate the ninja will also get there first blade and this one was going to be Suis" Kenta picked up the dagger and put it in its sheath. Nami nodded then remembered why she had to come back. "We have a problem my captain and Zoro have been captured so we need to move now!" Kenta jumped to his feet and tied the dagger over his right shoulder with a bright red ribbon so he could draw both blades at once and took off after Nami.


	5. Reboot chapter 5

Kenta and name ran through the forest toward the town a full speed. "Wait how do you know that they got caught there is no way you could have made it down there and back in that amount of time." Nami was having a hard time keeping up with the ninja but replied inbetween breaths "There was some people walking the path talking about some pirates who were captured and I just figured it would be those to idiots." Kenta gave a slight chuckle as they reached the town. Kenta looked over the wall of the marine base to see Zoro and a smaller boy with a straw hat tied to some post in the court yard with a firing squad in front of them. "We have to move quickly if we want to save your friends." Nami nodded "Wait how about this you seem more like a fighter so why you save them and distract the guards ill go steal the treasure." Kenta gave it a small thought. "You are the boss. Oh take this map of the base it should come in handy." Kenta handed her a map of the base that he used when he infiltrated the night before.

Kenta then jumped over the wall and into a bush. He slowly made his way behind the firing squad and dropped a smoke bomb causing confusion in the court yard. "Damit what the hell is going on I cant see shit" a marine called out. Kenta moved through the smoke and cutting down the marines' one by one till he reached Zoro and Luffy. "Why are you here!?" Zoro shouted in disgust. "You can thank the women she hired me so here I am. Kenta moved over to start untying Luffy when he saw the boy with stars in his eyes. "Are you a real ninja?" he asked with awe in his voice. Kenta nodded as finished cutting the ropes. "That is so cool! You have to join my crew!" Kenta looked at the boy who didn't have a care in the world while standing in a marine base. "This isn't the time we have to get out of here before the rest of them find out what happened and we all get caught." Zoro nodded "I would agree to that but I don't have my swords the bastards took them." Kenta sighed "Okay wait here I think I know where they would be."

Kenta disappeared into the smoke and made his way into the base. "Damn fool how did he get caught anyway?" Kenta finally made it to the captains chamber and slowly snuck his way inside to where the swords were kept. "Gotcha." He said as he picked up the swords only to hear a click as the room flashed brightly and sent him flying to the ground outside. Luffy watched as the building exploded in front of him. "Are you okay?" he asked as he saw Kenta land in front of him. "Im fine. Here are your swords." Kenta handed Zoro his swords when he heard a familiar voice echo out of the building. "I was wandering if you had survived" The man said with a maniacal laugh. "I set that trap just in case and now look I got you." The captain walked out of the shadows of the blown out wall and stared down at the trio. "But wait it gets even better I found this rat trying to steal my gold and wouldn't you believe it she is a pirate." The captain pulled Nami by the hair lifting her to her feet as she let out a cry of pain.


	6. Reboot chapter 6

"You bastard let Nami go!" Luffy cried out causing the captain to laugh. "What do you think you're going to do you have your own problems to deal with." As the captain finished his sentence two marines jumped down from the tower armed with cutlasses. The marines charged Luffy and Zoro only to have Zoro stop them cold by locking swords. "You bastards if you want to kill us you're going to do better than that." As Zoro fought with the marines Luffy charged the tower and used his devil fruit powers to climb the wall. "Well then it is true you are a devil fruit user." The captain said as he pulled a pair of sea stone cuffs out of his pocket and slapped on Luffys wrist as he tried to scale the money. "Awe what is going on." Luffy lost his strength and plummeted to the ground. Kenta ran and caught Luffy before he could hit the ground. "Don't worry ill take care of him.

Kenta took off into the tower and made his way back up to the captains room. As he approached the room he could hear Nami crying out. Kenta opened the door and walked in with his kodachi drawn. He looked at the captain that was trying to force himself onto Nami. "This will be your last day on this Earth. The captain stood up and drew his pistol and pointed it at Nami. "Stop right here or I kill the girl." Kenta stopped moving forward and stared down the captain. "Now drop the sword!" Kenta did as the captain said when Nami took matters in her hand and bit the captains hand while he stared down Kenta forcing him to drop the pistol. "You bitch!" The captain shouted as he slapped her with his other hand. As he went back for another hit a dagger went through his palm making him stop and stare at his hand and then look over at Kenta who had already picked up his sword and was walking toward him. "Wait wait ill give you whatever you want just let me go!" Kenta walked up to the quivering captain and put the blade of his sword to his throat. "Now what could you possibly give me that would save your life?" The captain began to sweat as he tried to think of something to offer. "I know ill give you all the money you could ever hope for or I can make you apart of the marines and make you a high ranking official." Kenta tilted his head to the side and gave a maniacal laugh and then went dead serious. "You took everything from me! There is nothing that you could ever give me that would ever compare to my sister!" As he finished yelling at the captain he slit his throat and looked over to Nami who was in a state of shock. "You just murdered him! You didn't need to do that he had surrendered think of all the money we could have had!" Kenta turned to her with his eyes sharp as steel. "This is not the time grab your captain and lets go."


	7. Chapter 7

Kenta bent down and started to search the captains' pockets when he found a strange looking key. "This is probably to the cuffs." He said as he threw the key to Nami who caught it and took off down to the court yard. He continued going through the pockets of the captain when he found a letter from marine HQ. Kenta stashed it away in his pocket then removed the dagger that had impaled the captains hand and jumped down the side of the building where Zoro was just finishing off the marines who had confronted him. "Ha you call yourself a swords men pathetic." Zoro said as he sheathed his swords. Kenta looked at the man sheathing his three swords and watched him carefully as he picked up his captain. "Where is Nami?" Zoro said while scanning the area. "How should I know she went down the tower stairs I just jumped." As Kenta finished talking Nami burst through the doors with a large bag on her back and marines on her tail. "Run you idiots." She cried as the group made a run for it. "You couldn't just leave the gold alone could you." Zoro said as Nami handed him the key to Luffys cuffs.

The cuff around Luffys dropped to the ground as the crew made it to their small ships on the coast line. "So Mr ninja guy ready to join our crew." Kenta looked at the boy with a confused look. "Why would I want to join a pirate crew I helped because I was hired to." Luffy frowned at the response "But you are just what we need come on you have nowhere to go Zoro told me what he saw in your village. Come with us." Kenta looked down at the ground as tears began to drip from his face when Nami put her hand on his shoulder. "Start a new life with us. Think would your sister want you to be alone for your whole life?" Kenta raised his head at Nami's words and nodded. "Well then I guess you will be having some extra baggage for your journey." Luffy got a giant grin on his face as they all jumped aboard their little boats. "Set sail!"

Kenta watched as his island began to get smaller and smaller. "Its amazing isn't it you live your whole life in one spot only to leave it with the tide." Nami said as she walked over to him. "I just want to thank you for what you did in the tower if you would have taken any longer I wonder what would have happened to me." Kenta nodded as he removed his sisters dagger from his shoulder. "Keep this. I know it doesn't seem like much but it is my way of saying thank you if you wouldn't have stopped me I would have been dead up on that cliff but now I have a chance to live for myself with no rules or orders im free from that life thanks to you." Nami took the dagger and tied it around her waist. "Well then we best get sailing."


End file.
